Series 9
* Michael Brandon |no_of_episodes=26 |released=September 5, 2005 - November 25, 2005 |previous=Season 8 |next=Season 10}} The ninth season of Thomas & Friends was first broadcast in September 2005. The season was narrated by Michael Angelis in the UK and Michael Brandon in the US. It ran for twenty-six episodes. Episodes Songs * Brave * Day and Night * Party Time * Pride * Every Day's a Special Day on Sodor * Buffer Up and Share * Togetherness Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Bill and Ben * Harvey * Emily * Diesel * Mavis * 'Arry and Bert * Salty * Skarloey * Rheneas * Peter Sam * Duncan * Rusty * Annie and Clarabel * Bertie * Trevor * Harold * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Sodor Brass Band * The Dockyard Manager * The Ice-Cream Factory Manager * The Dairy Manager * Dowager Hatt * Lady Hatt * Farmer McColl * The Photographer * Henrietta * Caroline * Butch * George * Tiger Moth * Big Mickey * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Jeremiah Jobling * Refreshment Lady * Lord Callan * The Storyteller * Arthur * Derek * Jem Cole * Toad * Allicia Botti * The Tailor Characters Introduced * Molly * Neville * Dennis * Mighty Mac * Mr. Percival * The Baker * The Famous Artist * The School Choir * Proteus Half Hour Format When Season 9 aired on PBS Kids, Nick Jr. and Treehouse, the airings were paired with not just Season 7 episodes, but even some Season 6 episodes which were originally narrated by Alec Baldwin and re-dubbed by Michael Brandon in the US, with Michael Angelis re-dubbing his narrations in the UK. In the Season 6 episodes, music was also re-dubbed with music from episodes produced by HiT Entertainment as well. In the beginning of the Nick Jr. airings in the UK, an opening when Thomas' crew gets him ready for another day's work and an ending when Thomas' crew cleans him after a day's work was added. Colour (UK)/Color (US) * Percy and the Oil Painting * Learning Segment: Who's Under the Coal Dust? - James * James and the Red Balloon * Learning Segment: Same Colour * Thomas and the Rainbow Caring/Taking Care * Thomas' Milkshake Muddle * Song: Buffer Up and Share * Spotless Record * Learning Segment: Thomas and the Shape Bridge * Mighty Mac Respect * Molly's Special Special * Learning Segment: Getting to the Washdown * Edward the Really Useful Engine * Learning Segment: Emily Respects * Respect for Gordon Celebration * Thomas and the Birthday Picnic * Song: Party Time * Learning Segment: Which Load for Which Party? * Harold and the Flying Horse * Learning Segment: Guess the Engine - Gordon * Tuneful Toots Achievement * Thomas and the Toy Shop * Learning Segment: Which Load to Which Station? * Something Fishy * Learning Segment: What Route Should Thomas Take? * Rheneas and the Dinosaur Change * Thomas and the New Engine * Learning Segment: Changing Sounds * Learning Segment: What's New at the Station? * Bulgy Rides Again * Learning Segment: Getting to Bluff's Cove * Toby Feels Left Out Night and Day * Thomas Tries his Best * Song: Day and Night * Learning Segment: Seeing in the Dark * No Sleep for Cranky * Learning Segment: Percy in the Dark * The Magic Lamp Shapes * Thomas and the Statue * Learning Segment: What is Thomas Thinking of? * Toby's Windmill * Learning Segment: Which Load for Which Route? * Henry and the Flagpole Pride * Emily Knows Best * Song: Pride * Learning Segment: What Makes Thomas Happy? * Gordon Takes a Tumble * Learning Segment: Which Engine for Which Job? * Thomas' Day Off Lost and Found * Thomas' New Trucks * Learning Segment: Job Destinations * Toby Had a Little Lamb * Learning Segment: Dot to Dot - Thomas * Learning Segment: Where can Neville find Salty? * Duncan And The Old Mine Bravery * Bold and Brave * Song: Brave * Learning Segment: Dot to Dot - James * Fergus Breaks the Rules * Learning Segment: Knowing What to do * Skarloey The Brave Loyalty * Saving Edward * Learning Segment: Fixing the Engines * A Bad Day for Harold * Learning Segment: Being Kind * Thomas and The Golden Eagle Seasons * Keeping Up with James * Song: Every Day's a Special Day on Sodor * Learning Segment: What can Cool Down Thomas? * Edward's Brass Band * Learning Segment: Cool Down Delivery * Flour Power Trivia * This is the final season in which the half hour formats feature episodes directed by David Mitton. * Rusty was referred to as a female in early American narrations of Tuneful Toots and Duncan and the Old Mine that broadcast on PBS Kids. * This was Sharon Miller's first season apart of the writing team and as script editor. Sharon Miller became the first head writer in the twelfth season. * A large-scale model of Thomas was built for when he interacts with the Narrow Gauge Engines. * This marks the only season Simon A. Brown was apart of the writing team. * This season marks the first for several things: ** The first season where Thomas appears in every episode, albeit not speaking in all of them. ** The first season to air on Channel 5's Milkshake! block. ** The first season where the title cards are read aloud by the narrator including some of Seasons 6 and 7. However, a few US episodes did not have their titles read aloud in the Thomas and the Toy Workshop US DVD. ** The first season in which Elizabeth, Arthur, Murdoch, Spencer and Jem Cole do not appear since their introductions. However, Elizabeth and Jem Cole did make appearances in music videos and Arthur did in a DVD game. ** The first season in which Maron station does not appear since it returned in the sixth season. * This was the final season to have any of its episodes released on VHS in the US. de:Staffel 9 es:Temporada 9 he:העונה התשיעית ja:第9シーズン pl:Seria 9 zh:第9季 Category:Thomas & Friends Category:Seasons Category:Season 9 episodes